Two-Faced Charade Yandere BillyxSpencer DTMG fanfic
by valentina009
Summary: Soledad, esa palabra estaba anclada a su vida, ¿puede llegar una persona a tal punto de obsesionarse enfermizamente de otra? Si se puede... -Adaptación del álbum "Two-Faced Charade" de la banda Famous last words. -[Advertencia: Yandere Billy] Yaoi/gay


**Hola! Aquí les habla la autora.**

 **Hay algunas cosas que se deben aclarar antes de empezar :3**

 **Como dice en la descripción, este es un Fanfic en el cual, uso a uno de los Billy's que más me encantan de fandom... El Yandere Billy! 3**

 **Otra cosa que es muy importante aclarar es que esta obra está basada en dos cosas:**

 **-obviamente en DTMG :v**

 **-en el álbum Two-Faced Charade (en spanish "charada de doble-cara") de la banda Famous last words (mi banda favorita 3): Todas las canciones de este álbum relatan una sola historia. La obsesión de un chico hacia su nueva vecina (vivan los yanderes!), bueno, ahora adaptare la historia a DTMG, es que es imposible no pensar en Billy si escuchas alguna de sus canciones 3. Otra cosa que aclarar hacia este aspecto, he decir también que esto es un songfic xD.**

 **Los capítulos serán, pues el orden de las canciones del álbum, ya que ellas van en orden para que cuenten la historia ewe, serán, si mi memoria no me falla, 12 capítulos, pondré la letra de cada canción en el capítulo correspondiente, pero como soy buena gente y necesito practicar mi inglés, voy a traducirlas y ponerlas en español :'v**

 **Sin más preámbulos, lean el primer capítulo!**

 _ **Letra de la canción**_

 _ **Los celos atacando la canción**_

 _Cuando Los celos de Billy hablan_

 _Pensamientos comunes de Billy_

 **Capítulo 1: -bienvenido al show**

 **Welcome to the show**

 _ **"Al principio de las historias,**_

 _ **Sucede un triste misterio...**_

 _ **¡Un cuento que seguramente mancha**_

 _ **De oscuro la historia!**_

 _ **¡Un cuento que seguramente mancha**_

 _ **De oscuro la historia!"**_

 **POV Billy**

Iba caminando por las frías calles de esta ciudad. Era invierno, así que era normal ver a los niños jugando por ahí con la nieve. Molesto.

Es que cada ves que pasaba por una esquina...¡BAM!, una bola de nieve me caía encima.

Escupidos niños, ¿¡es que acaso no saben quien soy!?, no por supuesto que no, nada mas soy un estúpido cantante que sale en miles de entrevistas en la tele y vende millones de álbumes cada temporada.

Estúpidos niños.

¿Donde estas David? Porque me dejastes plantado en aquella presentación? Ahora tengo que caminar a casa en pleno invierno, y sabes que odio caminar y mas con este montón de nieve y fans acaparandome!

Te despedire estupido chofer de mi limosina.

Bueno Billy, tienes que relajarte, ya casi llegas a tu mansión; donde podrás tomar un relajante baño de burbujas y dormir.

Ya falta poco...

No pude sentirme mas feliz de ver mi mansión a lo lejos! Camine por media hora, pero al fin!, gracias Jesucristo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi paz fue interrumpida al cruzar la esquina de mi cuadra y ver un gran camión de mudanza y miles de personas bajando muebles y sosas...

Pero el problema era que el maldito camión estaba estacionado en mi mansión, genial! Lo que me faltaba!

-. Hey que les pasa!? Esto es propiedad privada! No pueden estacionarse aquí!- grite a esos trabajadores mientras seguian bajando más y mas cosas. Odio cuando me ignoran.

-. Lo siento señor, es que...- Dijo un pálido y súper delgado muchacho, que al parecer trabajaba en esa empresa de mudanzas.

-. Lo siento ni que nada! NO SABEN QUIEN SOY YO!?- grite aun mas fuerte. ¿Que? Estaba desesperado y de muy mal humor.

-. Si lo sabemos señor Billy Joe cobra, por favor solo será unos minutos es que...- dijo otro trabajador, pero este era mucho más alto que yo y pues, de una contextura ¿robusta? O ¿musculosa?

-. No me importa! Solo quiero que muevan su estupido camión a otra parte!- les grite a todos, señalando su camión... Dios, creo que ya estaba muy enojado.

-. Bueno, dígale eso al dueño de la casa de al lado que se acaba de mudar. El nos ordenó que nos estacionáramos aquí- respondió el mismo sujeto, echándose a un lado dejándome ver a lo lejos a "mi nuevo vecino"

Me acerqué a un paso acelerado. Pude ver que era un chico castaño, parecía de mi misma edad, era un tanto pálido. Cada vez que me acercaba pude ver su figura mejor, su cabello castaño era bastante largo, traía puesto un abrigo rojo para estos fríos. Estaba agachado intentando levantar una caja que al parecer estaba súper pesada. Se veía ¿tierno? No, se veía gracioso.

recordé la razón por la cual me acercaba a este sujeto. Mi enojo volvió.

-. Emmm disculpa, pero creo que tu camión de mudanza obstruye la puerta de mi mansi...- No pude terminar la frase. Aquel chico se había asustado del por como le hable. Al escuchar mi voz regañándole, se paró enseguida y pude verlo a los ojos...

Eran de un color avellana con un toque de café. Definitivamente, eran los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en mi vida; eran perfectos, pero al mismo tiempo intimidantes. Pude ver como sus blancas mejillas se tornaban un color rojo. Lo hacían ver mas adorables. Sus ojos, no, sus hermosos ojos empezaron a empañarse, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar.

-. D-disculpa; te...te puedo ayudar en algo?- pude escuchar su pausada y tímida voz preguntarme algo. Ahora que lo veo bien, es más bajo que yo.

-. Ahh..si, perdón! Me preguntaste...?- le respondí. Me había quedado embobado mirándolo que no preste atención a su pregunta.

-. Emmm, creo que tu me ibas a decir algo jeje- su rubor aumento más, se le notaba el nerviosismo, oh Dios, este chico va a hacer que me de una hemorragia nasal o algo así.

-. Ah si! Verás, es que tu camión de mudanza esta obstruyendo la entrada de mi mansión, y pues es propiedad privada, ya sabes, cuando se trata de famosos jeje- no sabia como decirle que me irritaba que estacionen en frente de mi hogar.

-. Ohhh lo siento mucho! Es que la mansión en donde me mude es demasiado extraña y pues, no tiene un estacionamiento y yo no sabia que... Espera, y a todo esto, ¿quién eres tú?- no podía creer que el no sabia quien era yo! Estaba sumamente extrañado, pero no le di importancia a eso, ahora me enfrascaría en conocerlo mejor.

-. Entiendo, no te preocupes, puedes desempacar tranquilamente, y te entiendo con el tema de las mansiones. Jaja, la mía también es bastante rara, pero me encanta, es muy antigua y tiene detalles barrocos, pero en fin... Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Baruch Cohen, mejor conocido como Billy Joe Cobra- se quedo sorprendido.

-. Wow! No sabía que tu eras Billy Joe Cobra! He escuchado mucho sobre ti!, bueno, mi nombre es Spencer Wright, gusto en conocerte!- me sonrió tiernamente mientras apretaba mi mano en forma de saludo. Mmmm Spencer Wright, con que ese era su nombre. Interesante.

-. Espero que seamos buenos ami-vecinos Spencer!- bromee un poco, el se río ante mi comentario. Su risa es linda.

-. Jeje yo también espero lo mismo, Billy~- dijo mi nombre...pero lo dijo en un tono algo... No se dulce?

Sentí mi cara arder en ese momento, ahora yo me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Note que la conversación se estaba volviendo algo tediosa y nos íbamos a quedar en un silencio absoluto.

Tenía que evitar eso. Quería seguir hablando con el. Tenía que hacer algo,mi vengar una excusa, quería conocerlo mejor.

-. Bueno, supongo que te veo luego?-. Dijo el, rompiendo el silencio. ¡Perfecto Billy! Ahora que vas hacer? No puedes invitarlo a salir, apenas lo acabas de conocer! Eres un genio!...si que soy estupido.

-. Ammmm ok!, nos vemos luego, tengo que irme de igual manera, ya sabes, cosas de cantantes, emmm adiós!-. Trate de soñar lo mas amable posible o eso es lo que quería creer. La verdad, nunca se me dio eso de la amabilidad y la cortesía, pero quiero darle una buena impresión a este chico.

-. Si, creo que yo debería terminar de organizar mi nueva casa emmm nos vemos~- se despidió de mi moviendo su mano y sonriéndome gentilmente. Alzo la caja que estaba cargando hace unos minutos atrás, la que estaba realmente pesada. Trate de disimular mi risa mientras me alejaba y subía aquellas escaleras para entrar a mi casa.

Bien, ahora tendría que pasar la noche pensando en algún plan para poder volver a hablar con Spencer. Algo en mí me pedía a gritos conocerlo mejor, no sé, esto no puede ser... ¿"Amor"? No, no puede ser eso, es decir, lo acabo de conocer, además como saberlo si jamás me han amado, como sabré que se siente amar?...estupido corazón...si, definitivamente no es amor, tan solo es curiosidad... Si curiosidad por conocer a aquel chico, curiosidad de averiguar porque el causa esta sensación de paz en mi. Es como si ya lo conocía desde mucho ante, ¿creo?.

 _ **"Mis ojos están mirando**_

 _ **Que las persianas están abiertas!**_

 _ **¡Me siento atrás con puro temor,**_

 _ **Y miro a la chica que mi vida Va a cambiar!**_

 _ **Ella nunca lo sabrá!**_

 _ **Nuca lo esperara!**_

 _ **La observo, la admiro en secreto!**_

 _ **Ella nunca lo sabrá!**_

 _ **Nuca lo esperara!**_

 _ **La observo, la admiro en secreto!"**_

El resto del día o mejor dicho, de la noche, me la pase dando vueltas en mi cama. No podía conciliar el sueño.

Me sentía algo nervioso, ni yo mismo sabia porque.

La verdad es que desde pequeño me he sentido solo.

Sin amigos de verdad.

Sin padres de verdad.

Dios, como odio a mi madre, esa estupida ingenua, jamás me amo, era solo una mentirosa.

Tal vez al ver la amabilidad con la cual me trato Spencer; me hacia sentir algo raro, pero a la vez, se sentía bonito.

Tal vez Spencer pueda llegar a ser mi primer amigo de verdad.

Digo, el se veía muy amable y amigable.

Mentira.

¿Porque me engaño a mi mismo? Es obvio que Spencer no quiere ser mi amigo.

Todas las personas que se acercan a mi son solo por interés, solo por ser famoso. Nadie nunca se ha interesado en mi por como realmente soy. ¿Porque esta vez iba a ser la excepción? Me duele pensar así.

Yo solo quiero hablar o siquiera ver a Spencer una vez mas. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, esta vez si seria diferente.

El timbre de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos...

Me acerqué a la puerta, aún así estuviera en pijama.

¿Qué horas son? ¿Las 9:30 de la mañana? Por que demonios el tiempo pasa tan rápido?, bueno, gracias a Dios hoy tengo el día libre, así que no me preocupa realmente levantarme tarde.

Tenía puesta una camisola blanca y una pantaloneta corta, pero como dije, me daba igual, y abrí la puerta por muy cansado que estuviera.

Pero cuando abrí la dichosa puerta, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver quien era. Mis ojos se iluminaron al instante.

-.¡hola Billy!-. Spencer me saludo alegremente con una sonrisa. Tenía en sus manos ¿unas cartas?

-. H-hola Spencer, es que te puedo ayudar a estas horas de la mañana?-. Pregunte algo feliz y confundido a la vez.

-. Emmm Hey, se que te parecerá una locura, pero al parecer pusieron tu correo en mi buzón jeje-. Dijo riéndose un poco y extendiéndome las cartas. Yo las tome y me quede mirándole un poco confundido.

-. No te preocupes, me pasa muy seguido esto-. Le respondí pasando mi mano derecha por mi cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa.

El se rió un poco otra vez y nos quedamos conversando un rato sobre temas variados. Teníamos buena química y eso me encantaba; que pudiera hablar con Spencer como si fuéramos amigos bastantes cercanos; si, eso me hacia feliz.

-. Ah si Billy! Había otra cosa que quería decirte, emmm veras, yo no conozco esta ciudad, ni conozco a nadie, t-tu podrías...?-. Spencer me pregunto.

-. Mostrarte la ciudad? Claro! Será divertido. -. Le afirme. Que bueno, ahora podré pasar mas tiempo con el.

-. En serio? No estarás ocupado hoy?-.

-. Ñeeee, tengo el día libre, así que no hay lío bro-.

-. Que bien! Muchas gracias Billy! espero no ser una molestia-. ¿Que?muna molestia? Claro que no!

-. No lo eres Spencer, además no tenía planes para hoy, y será agradable pasar tiempo contigo-. Le trate de dar confianza al chico castaño. Y vaya que funcionó.

-. Yay! Entonces, nos vemos a las...?-.

-. A las 3:00 pm estaría bien ^^-.

-. Ok, entonces nos vemos a las tres!, por cierto, me gusta tu tatuaje!-. Dijo Spencer despidiéndose de mi algo nervioso y corriendo hacia su casa...esperen ¿cómo es que vio mi tatuaje?

.

.

.

.

Es cierto, no recordaba que tenía una camisilla puesta! Así cualquiera podría en mis hombros y brazos expuestos. Mierda.

Sentí mis mejillas arder un poco, no pensé que a alguien le llegara a gustar mi tatuaje.

Pero cambiando de tema he llegado a una conclusión, creo... Creo que me gusta Spencer...

Si, lo se, lo se. Se que es demasiado pronto para decirlo,muero es que no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, tonto y esas cosas cuando estoy con el...

¿Aunque solo hallan sido dos veces?

Que? Nunca han oído hablar del amor a primera vista? Bueno, creo que este es mi caso... Y lo mejor es que hoy pasare la tarde con el.

Aprovechare esto para conocerlo mejor, para ganarme su confianza... Para comprobar si este sentimiento es de verdad.

Como tenía el resto de la tarde y medio día libre pues, me puse a haré mamadas y a perder el tiempo. Estaba emocionado por la "cita" _(si así le podría llamar)_ que tenía con mi nuevo vecino.

Y hablando de el, no me había dado cuenta antes de que mi ventana tenía una perfecta vista a la ventana de la habitación de Spencer _(ya que el vive al lado)_ no pude evitar espiarlo un rato.

El no se daba cuenta de que yo lo estaba observando, me daba un poco de gracia eso, pero no me importaba; si el se diera cuenta seguro me tomaría como un acosador...

...acosador? Ahora que lo pienso, no seria mala idea "stalkearlo".

No perdí tiempo y le tome varias fotos sin que el se diera cuenta, le tomaba mientras descansaba en su cama, usaba su computadora, etc.

Tenía un gran sonrisa mientras hacia esto, en parte me daba gracia, pues el no se daba cuenta, pero también un sentimiento extraño en mi crecía, se que suena loco todo esto de acosar, _(de echo yo lo estaba haciendo en broma, no quería acosarlo realmente)_ pero si quiero que algún día el sea algo mas que mi amigo, debía tomarme en serio la tarea de conocerlo mejor, ganar su confianza total y lograr que el me quiera. Claro, lo ultimo no será fácil, para eso debo idear algún plan, un plan para que Spencer caiga bajo mis encantos.

 _ **"Allí sentada, ella tan sola**_

 _ **No podrá defenderse por si misma...**_

 _ **La observo!**_

 _ **La observo!**_

 _ **Como si fuera si fuera un ángel guardián**_

 _ **Yo la espió con mi ojo corrompido,**_

 _ **Ella es como una droga que intensifica**_

 _ **Mentes débiles, pero me esforzaré**_

 _ **Para que este a mi lado por siempre~**_

 _ **¡Por siempre mía!**_

 _ **(Estas perdido y solo)**_

 _ **Ya estoy acostumbrado**_

 _ **(La asechas y la miras fijamente)**_

 _ **Ella es mi nueva vecina**_

 _ **(Tan obsesionado que da miedo)**_

 _ **¿Me puedes culpar?**_

 _ **(Tu lógica es confusa)**_

 _ **¡NO ESTOY LOCO! "**_

Que plan? Que te puedes ingeniar cobra? Que puedes hacer para que un alma tan gentil como la de Spencer te ame?

Además, ni siquiera sabes si a el le gustan los chicos!

Al diablo! Algo se me ocurrirá luego... Espero.

"Ella nunca lo sabrá!

Nuca lo esperara!

La observo, la admiro en secreto!

Ella nunca lo sabrá!

Nuca lo esperara!

La observo, la admiro en secreto!"

 **Como dije, el orden de los capítulos serán en el orden de las canciones del álbum, primero empezamos con welcome to the show 7v 7 y no, no es la de my little pony xD, (es que, si, las canciones, o mejor dicho las letras, dice exactamente el estado de cordura de Billy, :v cada vez se ira poniendo peor)**

 **Y pos al final me dio pereza cambiar el "ella" por el "el" en las canciones, así que ya que XD**

 **Bueno, ante todo una disculpa por la demora, la escuela y los exámenes finales me quitaron mi tiempo de escribir, tuve que estudiar mucho.**

 **Quisiera decir como curiosidad que yo había escrito esta wea de fanfic como borrador en un cuadernito :v y de verdad no me gusto algunas cosas que había escrito, pero debo darle crédito a una amiga mia, ella fue la que corrigió muchos errores que tenía este fanfic y me aconsejo bastante para continuarlo; la jamo ;w;**

 **Obviamente en el transcurso de los capítulos el Billy se ira corrompiendo mas y se ira volviendo mas obsesivo con el pobre Spencer. :'3**

 **¿Que se ideara Billy para "conquistar" a Spencer?**

 **¿Que pasara en su paseo?**

 **¿A alguien le gusta el SpencerxJJT? (Solo es curiosidad 7v7)**

 **En fin solo esperen a que actualice y ya XD**

 **Gracias por leer! 3**


End file.
